orange_is_the_new_blackfandomcom-20200223-history
Barbara Denning
'''Barbara "Barb" Denning '''was an inmate at Litchfield Penitentiary Maximum Security. She was the sister of Carol Denning and Debbie Denning. She is one of the two main antagonists of Season Six , along with her sister Personality Compared to her sister, Barbara was more popular when younger and more confident than Carol. Though less intelligent, Barbara was still a smart woman and very deceptive. In her later life, she became dependent on Oxycontin for roughly 30 years and became friendlier than her sister in the prison, as well as sometimes humorous. The two girls were bitter and cruel and somewhat sadistic too, with no sign of any human remorse whatsoever, indicating sociopathy. Physical Appearance As a young girl, Barbara had black hair and was very pretty with white teeth and brown eyes, she was also tall. However, as she got older, Barbara's drug abuse became evident when her skin became blotchy and her teeth yellowed. Barbara has a scar on her left cheek after Carol attacked her with a shiv when they were younger. Biography Before Litchfield As an older teenager, both Carol and Barbara worked in an eatery as waitresses. One evening, while Barbara worked at the bar and Carol on tables, a man entered and asked a separate waitress for a glass of ice. The waitress misheard, assuming he said "the classifieds". The waitress handed a newspaper to the customer. Confused, the customer informs the waitress he asked for a "glass of ice", amused, the waitress tells Barbara and Carol, who both burst into laughter. ("Be Free") Barbara and her family moved around to cater for her youngest sister, Debbie, and her rhythmic ribbon competitions. This angered both Carol and Barbara. As a joke, Carol suggests murdering their sister and has drawn different scenarios, such as feeding her Yoplait with glass shards. Barbara shows discomfort towards this at first, but this almost immediately fades as she adds her own advice. perform.]] At home, Barbara and Carol argue with their parents over moving once again to cater to Debbie's competitions. Their father gets confrontational as Barbara mentions she knows people who will let her stay with them until she graduates. The two patents leave, saying they will be home later. Carol then threatens to kill Debbie's tadpoles which Debbie asks Barbara's help for. Barbara steps in and tells Carol to stop and let Debbie release her tadpoles. The three sisters then decide to go to the lake to set the tadpoles free, however, this is Barbara and Carol's plan to kill Debbie. At the lake, Carol remains in the car while Barbara takes Debbie to the lakeside to pour her tadpoles into the lake. Debbie reveals that she dislikes moving as much as Carol and Barbara and had asked her parents to stay, but they didn't listen to her disputes to which Barbara seems to empathize. Not showing much interest, Barbara tells Debbie the tadpoles will die from the cold after releasing them, but Debbie informs her of the adaptions tadpoles have for winter. A sign of remorse is shown from Barbara from this, but this is interrupted when Carol runs at the two with a hatchet. Barbara tells Debbie to get into the car and lock herself in. This, however, is a ploy to trap Debbie in the car when Debbie realizes the locks in the cars don't work as Barbara had removed them. Together, Carol and Barbara roll the car into the lake as Debbie screams and they watch it sink as Barbara hums "She's a Maniac" before walking away together. ("Chocolate Chip Nookie") At Litchfield At Litchfield, shortly after their arrival, Carol and Barbara are shown to be together. Barbara listens to Carol as she tells the story of the classifieds/glass of ice mix up in anger. Barbara interrupts Carol's story and tells the group that it instead happened to her, and not Carol. The two argue and begin a fight. This is what caused the rivalry between D and C dorms. ("Chocolate Chip Nookie") In the 80's, after this, when Frieda Berlin is incarcerated, Barbara arrives to confront Carol and Frieda about mutually agreed rules that had been breached between the dorms on what contraband they may sell. Barbara attempts to intimidate Frieda and Carol, until Frieda pulls a shiv out on Barbara and her gang, causing them to walk away. In lieu of this, Carol commences an ambush on the opposing dorm during a game of kickball. Carol stabs the ball during her turn as a symbol of war, and charges at Barbara and tackles her to the ground. Carol demands Babara explain what she did with the contraband, but Barbara reveals that it was most likely Frieda who took it. This is revealed to be true. ("Look Out for Number One") Season Six ... Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Litchfield Inmates Category:MAX inmates